


Phil's Not Horrible, Actually Pretty Nice Evening

by uofmdragon



Series: Phil's Day [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Phil's evening is far better than his day, especially when Clint orders in.





	Phil's Not Horrible, Actually Pretty Nice Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For the ICC anon that requested: I just need the fluffiest fluff of them taking care of each other after terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.
> 
> (Anon requested this just as I was finishing the previous work so I had to call dibs and write a bit more about Clint taking care of Phil. It's meant to be more of a coda than anything else, but different challenges/comms means different fic. *shrug*)
> 
> Beta'd by lapillus

Phil woke up, warm and his face smashed into Clint's chest. Clint's arm wrapped around him. Phil sighed, nuzzling in a bit closer.

"Awake, huh?" Clint murmured. His voice heavy and think with sleep.

"Yeah," Phil murmured, debating on falling asleep.

"Don't go back to sleep, I gotta pee," Clint said, nudging him gently.

Phil grumbled, but slid deeper into the couch to let Clint up. The other man slipped out, leaning down to kiss him, before hobbling over to the bathroom.

Clint came out, but instead of laying back down, he sat. He tugged Phil into his lap, letting him settle.

"Not tired anymore?" Phil asked.

"Ordered some food."

Phil turned to frown at him.

Clint waved his cell phone. "I ordered online!"

Phil snorted, rolling to lay back down.

"I pee and talk to you all the time, why does it matter if I'm on the phone?"

"It's disgusting," Phil replied. "Plus I can choose not to respond."

Clint sighed, and Phil rode the rise and fall of his chest. "What'd you order?"

"Couple of things from different places," Clint said with a slight shrug of the shoulders. 

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly. "Clint? Why?"

"Because you look worn out and I... I wanted to take care of you, but I wasn't going to ditch you to cook." He glanced away, mumbling something else.

"Clint?"

"I like holding you." Phil caught Clint's mumble that time, though it was only slightly more improved than before. His voice was clearer. "Just let me take care of you, okay?"

Phil relented with a nod of his head. "You're injured."

"It's not that bad and you get to take care of me more often."

"True," Phil agreed with Clint kissing Phil's smirking lips.

"I set you up for that one."

Phil hummed his agreement and let him fall back onto Clint's lap.

"So what happened?"

Phil hesitated, before launching into the full story. Clint would wince whenever Phil described an injury. Halfway through Clint reached out to hold Phil's hand, thumb stroking over the back of it. When he finished telling the tale. "I'm really glad you're home. Makes the day better."

Clint's smile spread across his face. "Yeah?"

Phil nodded.

Clint leaned in to kiss him again as there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked at the door before looking at each other. Clint smirked, kissed him quickly, before lifting Phil up to go to the door.

Phil sat up and could hear Clint talking to several people. Spoiling him, is what Clint was up to. Phil shook his head, but he smiled to himself as he got up to see the bathroom. That would give Clint time to set up whatever he wanted. 

Phil made sure to take his sweet time and when he came back out Clint hadn't disappointed. The coffee table now contained fried cheese curds, macaroni and cheese, brats, and some sort of bread. Phil drove for the fried cheese curds, because those needed to be eaten hot. He bit into one and made a happy noise. "Clint?"

"Putting away desert," Clint called from the kitchen. He reappeared with two bottles in hand. One he offered to Phil. "Wisconsin beer."

"I love you," Phil said around another bite. 

Clint grinned, kissing Phil's nose, before sitting down next to him.

"Where did you even find these in New York?" Phil asked, letting Clint have one.

"That's my little secret," Clint replied. "Besides, if I tell you, you'll be there far too often. Do you remember last time we visited Manitowoc?"

Phil looked away, thinking about how many different cheese stops they'd made and how much cheese curds he'd indulged in and how much grief his SHIELD approved dietician had given him. "Fair enough."

"Yeah, they're not my secret weakness, but I can get them for you when you've had a shitty day."

"Stark." Phil surmised.

"Yes, Tony is involved, because Tony is my friend. He likes you, too, you know."

Phil nodded, not terribly surprised. He smiled. "Thank you for all of this."

"You'd do the same for me, have done," Clint replied. "Just glad that I _finally_ get to return the favor."

Phil chuckled, grabbing another fried cheese curd and popping it in his mouth.


End file.
